The Old House
by Nadin88
Summary: Ketika member EXO selesai melakukan promosi album, mereka pindah ke dorm baru mereka yang jauh dari keramaian. Di belakang dorm ada sebuah rumah tua yang menyeramkan. Hingga salah satu dari mereka telah membebasakan arwah-arwah jahat penungguh rumah tua itu. Teror demi teror telah mereka alami. Bagaimanakan kisah mereka selanjutnya? / FF EXO / RnR?


**Annyeong, ini FF pertama author yang di post di sini. Dulu sih uda sering bikin FF cuman ya di post di wp pribadi author dkk. Ini FF uda lama banget. Author bikin nih FF pas jaman EXO comeback era Wolf. Mungkin diantara kalian uda ada yang pernah baca, baca lagi ga papa kok #apaansih. Di post dengan judul yang sama tanpa mengubah cerita.**

**Happy Reading**

Title : The Old House (Chapter 1)

Author : Nadin

Main cast : All member EXO

Support cast : Kim Taeyeon, Im Yoo Ah

Genre : Horror, Friendship, Mystery, Comedy (?)

Bulan ini member EXO di berikan hari libur setelah comeback mereka. Lee Soo Man telah memberikan dorm baru untuk member EXO. Namun dorm itu terletak di dekat perbukitan dan jauh dari keramaian. Tempatnya sangat nyaman karena di belakang dorm mereka terdapat lapangan kecil untuk mereka bersantai di dekat hutan yang indah. Setelah mereka sampai di sana, mereka langsung terpukau dengan keindahan dorm baru mereka. Dormnya sangat luas dan bersih.

"Wow... Dorm ini lebih besar dari dorm kita. Seperti apartemen saja. Ternyata ada dua lantai. Lee Soo Man baik sekali." Ucap Chanyeol dengan kagumnya.

"Tempatnya juga bersih, jadi kita tidak usah repot-repot membersihkannya." Tambah D.O. Yah, eomma yang satu ini memang member yang paling rajin menjaga kebersihan di dorm mereka. Jadi jika dorm sudah bersih ia tak perlu ngomel-ngomel kepada member lain untuk membersihkan dorm.

"Sooman bilang dorm ini sudah di bersihkan sebelum kita sampai di sini." Jawab Suho.

"Rumah ini sangat nyaman. Sepertinya kita akan betah tinggal di sini." Tambah Kris.

"Dekorasinya menarik." Ucap Kai sembari mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Wow, ada kolamnya juga." Tambah Luhan.

"Kolam?" tanya Kai.

"Woaaa... mana hyung?" Sehun segera menghampiri Luhan yang kini sedang asyik mengamati sebuah kolam besar yang berisi ikan koi dan ikan mas. Kai bangkit dari duduknya dan ikut berlari menghampiri Luhan dan Sehun.

"Neomu yeppeo." Gumannya.

"Mana mana? Aku ingin lihat." Baekhyun pun ikut bergabung dengan kelompok SeKaiLu itu sehingga membuat para member juga penasaran dan mendatangi mereka.

"Kolamnya juga bersih." Ucap D.O.

"Wow... Teratainya juga indah." Tambah Chen. Di saat member lain tengah asyik mengamati kolam ikan, Lay bangkit dan menatap ke luar jendela belakang.

"Mwo?! Ada lapangan di halaman belakang..!" seketika itu, sontak semua member langsung melihat kearahnya dan langsung menghampirinya. Jendela hanya satu namun sudah di kerubungi 12 namja. Sampai-sampai mereka saling dorong hanya karena ingin melihat pemandangan langka di daerah perbukitan.

"Jongin-ah, geser sedikit, aku tidak bisa melihat."

"Ini aku sudah pol hyung."

"Tao-yah, kau kan tinggi, jangan di depan dong."

"Ge, kau menutupiku."

"Baekhyun-ah, Jangan mendorongku. Aku tidak bisa bernafas."

"Mianhe, aku juga ingin lihat."

"Akh, Sehunie, geser dong."

"Aw, kau menginjak kakiku."

"Mianhe hyung."

"Appo! Chanyeol-ah, kepalaku terbentur tembok nih."

"Hyung, salahkan yang di belakangku."

"Yak!"

"Akh." keluhan demi keluhan pun semakin ribut. Akhirnya Suho, Kris, dan Luhan memilih keluar dari kerumunan dari pada ia tersiksa sendiri. Suho semakin tidak sabar dengan mereka yang bahkan bersikap seperti anak kecil.

"Aku ingin ke sana." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Yak..! tunggu dulu. Akan kuberi tahu pembagian kamarnya." Semua menengok kearahnya. Dan mereka akhirnya menurut.

"Dengarkan aku. Kamar kita ada di atas. Setiap kamar terdiri dari tiga ranjang terpisah. Kamar 1 Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Tao. Kamar 2 Luhan, Sehun, dan Xiumin. Kamar 3 aku, Kris, dan Lay. Kamar 4 Kyungsoo, Jongin, dan Chen. Oke, sebelum kalian berkeliling taruh dulu barang-barang kalian di kamar masing-masing."

"Yak, hyung, kenapa kau menggabungkanku dengan pasangan paling berisik?" Tao tidak terima jika dia di tempatkan bersama BaekYeol couple yang terkenal dengan keberisikannya.

"Sudahlah Tao-yah, ini perintah dari manager hyung." Jawab Suho.

"Tao yah, apa salahnya sih, jika sekali-kali kau bergabung dengan mereka?" tambah Kris.

"Ge, bilang kepada mereka untuk tidak berisik."

"Ne, kita tidak akan berisik." Tambah Baekhyun. Tao yang merasa terpojokkan pun mengangguk terpaksa.

"Ne."

"Cha. Sekarang bereskan barang-barang kalian." Semuanya pun mengangguk dan melaksanakan perintah guardian EXO itu. Setelah semua selesai, D.O, Lay dan Suho yang bertugas menyiapkan makan malam pun segera ke dapur. Karena tidak ada yang bisa di lakukan, member lainnya pun pergi ke halaman belakang. Mereka bermain sepak bola di taman belakang yang cukup rindang. Manager mereka memang sudah menyiapkan lapangan yang tidak terlalu luas untuk mereka jika mereka ingin bersantai dan menikmati pemandangan yang jarang mereka temui itu. Saat Sehun hendak mengambil bola yang terlentang jauh dari tempat mereka itu, tak sengaja Sehun menangkap sebuah rumah tua yang tak jauh dari tempat tinggal mereka. Sehun segera mendatangi member lain yang tengah menunggunya.

"Hyung, di sana itu rumah siapa?" Tanyanya kepada Luhan. Semua ikut menengok. Dan mereka mengangkat bahu tanda tidak tahu.

"Sepertinya itu rumah kosong. Dari luar saja sudah keliatan tak terawat." Jawab Kris. Lalu mereka mengangguk dan kembali meneruskan permainan

_Guk Guk Guk_

Kegiatan mereka sedikit terhenti mendengar suara anjing. Mereka saling berpandangan mencari arah suara itu.

_Guk Guk Guk_

"Itu seperti suara anjingku." Ucap Kai.

"Maksudmu Monggu? Tapi bagaimana bisa di sini?" tambah Baekhyun.

"Tapi belum tentu itu anjingmu. Anjing seperti Monggu itu banyak." Tambah Tao. Lalu mereka melihat seekor anjing berlari kearah mereka. Kai langsung berlari menghampirinya.

"MONGGU...!" Anjing itu langsung berlari ke pelukan Kai. Semua langsung menghampirinya. Anjing itu sangat lucu. Bulunya berwarna coklat lembut dan sedikit berdebu. Walaupun begitu Monggu masih tetap terlihat menggemaskan.

"Kyeopta." Ucap Xiumin sembari mengelus-elus bulunya untuk membersihkan debu yang menempel.

"Uh, badanmu penuh dengan debu. Monggu, kenapa kau kemari? bagaimana kau bisa tau aku di sini?"

_Guk Guk Guk_

"Jongin-ah, apa dia selalu seperti ini jika kau pindah tempat tinggal?" Tanya Kris.

"Aniyo. Aku baru pertama kali melihat Monggu meghampiriku begitu saja."

"Tapi bagaimana dia tahu kalau kita ada di sini?" tambah Sehun.

"Molla." Saat mereka sedang asyik bermain-main, D.O pun memanggil mereka untuk makan malam. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat Monggu bersama mereka.

"Monggu? Bagaimana dia bisa ada di sini?"

"Kita juga tidak tahu hyung, tiba-tiba saja Monggu ada di sini." Jawab Kai.

"Ya sudah, kajja kita masuk. Makanan sudah siap. Tapi Monggu makan apa?"

"Untuk sementara, Monggu beri saja daging panggang. Besok aku akan beli makanan anjing."

"Oh, kebetulan tadi kami memasak daging. Sebelum makan, bersihkan bulunya." Kai pun mengangguk.

Setelah selesai makan malam Kai segera merapikan bulu Monggu di kamarnya sementara member lain tengah bersantai di depan TV. Acara TV tidak ada yang seru saat itu. Boring. Hanya itu yang ada di pikiran mereka.

"Akh, hyung. Adakah yang bisa kita lakukan?" tanya sang maknae yang tampaknya sudah cemberut dari tadi.

"Ne, dari tadi di TV tidak ada acara yang menyenangkan. Filmnya juga membosankan." Tambah Tao.

"Ini sudah malam, memangnya mau apa kalian?" tanya Xiumin.

"Mollayo, yang penting tidak membosankan. Terserah lah."

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain suatu permainan?" usul Suho. Semua langsung menatap arahnya. Bahkan Chen tidak sadar kalau ia sempat mematikan TVnya.

"Tapi permainan apa?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku lupa namanya. Tapi permainan ini sedikit mengerikan. Namanya hidup dan mati." Seketika itu semua langsung terbelalak.

"MWO?!"

"Shireo...! Aku tak mau." Ucap Sehun yang langsung mendekati Luhan.

"Mendengar judulnya saja sudah ngeri." Tambah D.O.

"Ya sudah." Tak lama kemudian Kai pun muncul bersama Monggu dari lantai atas. Kai mengamati mereka satu persatu. Sehingga membuat mereka heran.

"Wae?"

"Ada yang memanggilku?" tanyanya.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Kris.

"Aku seperti mendengar seseorang memanggilku. Kukira itu salah satu dari kalian."

"Aniyo, mungkin kau salah dengar."

"Aku yakin, ada yang memanggilku."

"Mungkin tetangga kita." Sahut Chanyeol.

"Hey, itu rumah kosong."

"Mungkin hanya halusinasimu. Tadi kami hanya membahas permainan yang cukup menyeramkan." Tambah D.O.

"Permainan?"

"Ne, malam ini sangat membosankan, jadi kami berencana untuk bermain tapi permainan yang diusulkan Suho hyung sedikit menakutkan dan Sehun juga Tao tidak menyetujuinya."

"Bagaimana kalau kita nonton film horror?" usulnya. Semua langsung mengangguk setuju. Namun tidak untuk Sehun dan Tao. Maknae EXO K dan EXO M ini memang member yang paling takut dengan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan hantu.

"SHIREO...!" jawabnya bersamaan.

"Ge, andwae. Aku tidak mau nonton film horror malam-malam begini." Ucap Tao yang langsung mendekati Kris. Ide jahil muncul di otak Luhan.

"Wae? Kenapa kau takut? Kau takut jika tiba-tiba hantu itu datang ke tempat tidurmu dan membawamu ke dunianya?" Tao mulai ketakutan. Sepertinya kebiasaannya menakut-nakuti Tao saat ini muncul lagi.

"Ge...! hentikan." Rengeknya.

"Tapi mungkin itu bisa terjadi jika film yang kita tonton merupakan sebuah legenda. Dia mungkin akan mendatangimu dan menukar jiwamu. Seperti menjadikanmu tumbal. Ada banyak kejadian seperti itu."

"Bohong. Jangan mengada-ngada...!"

"Hey, aku tidak mengada-ngada. Temanku dulu pernah menceritakannya padaku dan tetangganya sendiri yang mengalami itu."

"Ge...! Kalau kau menakut-nakutiku, apa kau tidak merasa menakuti Sehun juga?" Luhan melirik kearah Sehun yang bahkan juga sedikit ketakukan dengan cerita Luhan. Lalu Luhan merangkulnya.

"Ani, Sehun aman bersamaku."

"Hyaaaaa...! Hentikan...!" Tao langsung merengek mendekati Kris yang duduk tak jauh darinya.

"Luhan, berapa kali aku harus bilang padamu? Sudahlah hentikan." Ucap Kris. Melihat besarnya ketakutan yang di alami Tao, semua member bahkan sampai tertawa geli melihatnya yang suka meminta perlindungan dari Kris.

"Jadi nonton tidak?" tanya Kai.

"Shireo...!" ucap Sehun dan Tao lagi.

"Aku tak mau jika horror itu merupakan legenda." Tambah Baekhyun yang sepertinya mulai terpengaruh dari cerita Luhan.

"Tidak, ini hanya cerita biasa. Aku belum menontonnya. Kata noonaku ini seru."

"Tapi Sehun dan Tao tidak mau." Ucap Xiumin.

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi? Daripada kita hanya duduk tanpa melakukan apapun?"

"Hyung, aku tak mau. Kau mau aku tidak bisa tidur?" Rengek Sehun pada Luhan.

"Eum... habis kita mau melakukan apalagi?" Sehun hanya merunduk pasrah. Semua berfikir sejenak. Walaupun mereka tidak ingin membuat maknae mereka tidak bisa tidur, namun ucapan Kai ada benarnya. Lebih baik menonton film horror daripada hanya duduk.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kai lagi.

"Sepertinya ucapanmu ada benarnya juga." Jawab Kris di iringi anggukan oleh member lain kecuali untuk Tao dan Sehun.

"Gege...!" rengek Tao sembari menarik-narik lengan baju Kris.

"Tao-yah, tidak apa-apa, kita kan nonton sama-sama. Apa yang kau khawatirkan?"

"Aku takut jika yang di katakan Luhan ge benar." Semua hanya geleng-geleng melihatnya.

"Tapi itu hanya berlaku di China. Tapi aku juga tak tahu jika hal itu berlaku di sini." Sahut Luhan dengan cengar-cengir.

"Hyung, jika kau menakut-nakuti Tao hyung, kau juga menakut-nakutiku." Kata Sehun.

"Tuh kan ge, sepertinya cerita horrormu mulai mempengaruhi mereka." Ucap Lay yang langsung menyenggol Luhan seolah-olah mengisyaratkannya untuk tidak melanjutkannya lagi.

"Tao-yah, itu mungkin hanya terjadi di China."

"Ge, berjanjilah untuk tidak melanjutkannya lagi. Bisa-bisa aku tak ingin ke China lagi."

"Ne." Lalu mereka pun menonton film horror. Walaupun Sehun dan Tao masih ogah-ogahan, mereka tetap menontonnya walaupun sudah beberapa kali berlindung di belakang hyung hyungnya. Bahkan sesekali mereka menjerit dan sudah berulang kali mereka berdua dimarahi karena terlalu berisik. Filmnya memang seru. Namun tidak untuk Kai, di saat-saat menegangkan saja Kai justru tertidur pulas sambil meletakkan Monggu di pangkuannya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa. Member lain tersadar akan hal itu setelah film selesai.

"Yak...! Bagaimana sih?! Di saat kita ketakutan dia justru tertidur pulas dan berkeliling di mimpinya. Padahal dia yang mengajak kita menonton film ini." Ucap Tao dengan kesalnya.

"Dia memang selalu begitu." Tambah D.O.

"Lalu bagaimana kita membangunkannya. Bukankah telinganya tidak akan berfungsi saat dia tidur?" Tanya Xiumin.

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja dia. Ambilkan saja selimut untuknya." Tambah Suho.

"Hyung, kau tidak kasihan padanya?" sang maknae pun angkat bicara mengenai keputusan yang baginya itu tidak manusiawi.

"Gwechana, lagipula ini belum musim dingin kan? Tapi kalau kau memang mau mengangkatnya ke kamar juga terserah. Aku sudah capek mengangkatnya berkali-kali ke kamarnya. Apalagi kamarnya ada di lantai atas." Ucapan guardian angel mereka itu memang ada benarnya. Mereka malas jika harus mengangkatnya ke atas. Namun mereka juga tidak tega melihat Kai sendirian di bawah. Jadi mereka memutuskan untuk mengangkatnya walaupun masih ogah-ogahan.

Keesokan paginya Kai terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Namun ia terkejut karena ia sudah ada di kamarnya. Dan Monggu juga tidak ada. Lalu ia menuju ke tempat makan dan ternyata semuanya sudah ada di sana. Walaupun Kai yang tidur paling awal tetap saja ia yang bangun paling akhir. Di sana terlihat D.O dan Suho memberikan daging panggang pada Monggu.

"Oi, ternyata kau sudah bangun tukang tidur. Kami semua menunggumu." Ucap Chen yang sudah bermain-main dengan remot TV nya.

"Apa kalian yang memindahkanku ke tempat tidur semalam?"

"Tentu saja. Tadinya kami malah mau meninggalkanmu sendirian di sini. Tapi kami juga tidak tega. Makanya kami semua mengangkatmu ke atas. Merepotkan tahu." Kata Tao yang sepertinya masih sebal dengan kejadian semalam.

"Mian, mian." Lalu mereka pun menuju ke meja makan untuk sarapan bersama. Tanpa di sadari tiba-tiba ada suara mengetuk pintu. Dan Monggu langsung menggonggong di depan pintu. Seolah-olah ia melihat sesuatu. Mereka langsung menghentikan kegiatan makan mereka.

"Monggu? Ada apa?" Kai langsung mendekati Monggu dan mengelus-elus bulunya.

_Guk Guk Guk_

"Monggu, siapa di sana?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Suho yang langsung mendekatinya.

"Dia seperti mengusir sesuatu. Tapi apa kalian tadi mendengar suara orang mengetuk pintu?" mereka pun menggeleng. Namun Monggu masing menggonggong. Kai langsung membuka pintu, dan ternyata tidak ada orang. Saat itu juga Monggu berhenti menggonggong dan langsung menggeram. Bahkan semua member langsung heran dengan tingkahnya itu.

"Kalau tidak ada orang kenapa tadi ia menggonggong?" tanya Luhan.

"Mollayo." Setelah keadaan kembali seperti semula, mereka pun melanjutkan sarapan mereka. Setelah selesai mereka kembali ke halaman belakang untuk besantai. Lalu Kai mendapatkan ponselnya tengah berbunyi. Terlihat nama 'Taeyeon noona' yang sedang menelponnya.

"_Yeobboseyo..."_

"_Yeobboseyo. Jonginie, aku baru dapat kabar dari eomma kalau Monggu menghilang dari kemarin sore."_

"_Monggu? Gwechana. Dia disini noona."_

"_Mwo? Di dorm baru kalian?"_

"_Ne."_

"_Tapi bagaimana dia bisa kesana?"_

"_Mollayo, aku sendiri juga tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba saja ia mengunjungiku di halaman belakang. Keadaannya baik-baik saja. Sepertinya ia akan tinggal bersamaku untuk beberapa hari atau beberapa minggu."_

"_Hari ini aku masih ada jadwal. Nanti sore aku akan mengunjungimu."_

"_Memangnya noona tahu alamatnya."_

"_Nanti akan kutanyakan pada managermu. Baiklah jika keadaan Monggu baik-baik saja nanti akan kubawakan makanannya."_

"_Gomawo noona."_

"_Ne."_

_Titt _

"Siapa yang menelfon?" tanya D.O yang dari tadi bermain-main dengan Monggu.

"Noonaku."

"Taeyeon noona?"

"Ne, katanya nanti sore ia akan mengunjungi Monggu." Jelasnya di iringi anggukkan dari D.O. Tiba-tiba saja angin berhembus dengan kencang sehingga menerbangkan dedaunan yang jatuh di sekitarnya. Ini musim gugur, jika mereka berangin-anginan bisa masuk angin bahkan bisa demam. Mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke dorm mereka. Mereka berkumpul di ruang tengah. Namun Suho menyadari salah satu dari mereka tidak ada.

"Dimana Jongin?"

Di lain tempat, Kai mengikuti Monggu yang tengah berlari menuju sebuah rumah tua yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat tinggal mereka itu. Monggu langsung memasukinya lewat jendela.

"Monggu...! jangan masuk rumah orang sembarangan." Namun sepertinya Monggu tidak menghiraukannya sama sekali. Di lihat dari luar sudah terlihat tak terawat. Jendelanya juga ada beberapa yang pecah. Padahal model rumah itu bagus. Namun sudah tak berpenghuni. Kai melihat dari luar jendela rumah itu sangat seram dan gelap. Monggu kembali menggonggong. Dan Kai pun memberanikan diri untuk menyusul monggu. Baru saja memasuki pintu, kepalanya tersangkut sebuah jaring laba-laba. Rumah itu sangat kotor. Daun dan debu berada di mana-mana.

_Guk Guk Guk_

Monggu kembali menggonggong. Suaranya bergema dan terdengar jelas. Ia menggoggongi sebuah foto Monalisa yang terpajang di ruang tengah dekat piano. Dan tanpa sengaja Monggu menyenggol sebuah patung kecil di bawah piano itu sehingga lemari yang terletak tak jauh darinya pun terbuka. Kai langsung tersentak melihat di belakang lemari itu adalah ruang bawah tanah. Kai hendak memasukinya namun ia ragu. Akhirnya ia lebih memilih membawa Monggu yang masih saja menggonggong untuk keluar dari tempat kumuh itu.

"Monggu, kau ini kenapa sih? Untuk apa kau menggongongi sebuah foto yang tak hidup?" Kai segera mendekati Monggu dan langsung menggendongnya. Di lihatnya foto itu sekilas. Tidak ada yang salah dengan foto itu. Itu seperti foto Monalisa pada umumnya. Namun Monggu masih saja menggonggonginya. Saat hendak berbalik, Kai melihat di sebuah meja di dekat perapian terdapat sebuah ipod. Di lihatnya dengan seksama.

'Itu seperti ipod milik Sehun. Tapi bagaimana bisa ada di sini? Bukankan Sehun selalu meletakkannya di kamar? Ah, mungkin cuma kebetulan mereknya sama.' Batinnya. Lalu ia pun keluar dari ruang tengah itu sambil menggendong Monggu. Tanpa Kai sadari mata Monalisa itu melirik ke arahnya. Seketika itu gonggongan Monggu berhenti dan langsung ketakutan. Kai merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri. Ia menengok ke belakang dan rasa takut pun menyelimutinya. Dengan setengah berlari Kai meninggalkan rumah tua itu menuju dorm mereka.

"Jongin-ah, dari mana saja kau? Kan cuacanya berangin, kalau kau masuk angin bagaimana?" tanya D.O yang langsung ngomel-ngomel menyambut kedatangan Kai.

"Tadi aku mengikuti Monggu yang tiba-tiba saja berlari menuju rumah tua di belakang dorm kita itu."

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" tambah Chanyeol.

"Molla. Tiba-tiba saja ia menggonggongi foto Monalisa di sana. Tempatnya gelap dan kotor. Banyak sarang laba-laba."

"Tapi kelihatannya Monggu tidak baik." Tambah Suho.

"Molla, setelah menggonggongi foto itu, tiba-tiba saja ia ketakutan."

"Anjing itu mempunyai indera yang peka. Biasanya jika ia menggonggong, ada suatu niat jahat. Tapi, jika ia ketakutan, berarti memang ada roh jahat yang sangat kuat."

"Hyaaa...! hyung hentikan. Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh mengenai tempat tinggal kita...!" ucap Tao yang langsung ketakutan. Tiba-tiba Sehun turun dari tangga dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Hyung, ada yang tahu dimana ipod ku?" Semuanya menggeleng.

"Kenapa kau malah jadi seperti Lay?" Tanya Xiumin. Lay langsung meliriknya dan Xiumin langsung membentuk jarinya menjadi huruf V.

"Apa kau lupa dimana kau menaruhnya?" tambah Luhan.

"Aku yakin meletakkannya di kamar hyung. Masa menghilang begitu saja sih?" saat itu Kai teringat dengan ipod yang dilihatnya tadi.

"Tadi aku melihatnya di dalam rumah tua itu." Seketika itu semua langsung terbelalak.

"Sehunie, kenapa kau menaruhnya di rumah tua itu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aniyo, untuk apa aku menaruhnya di sana. Jongin hyung, kalau ada di sana kenapa kau tidak mengambilnya?"

"Aku tak tahu kalau itu benar-benar milikmu. Kukira penghuni sebelumnya memiliki ipod yang sama denganmu. Tapi kalau benar itu milikmu, kenapa bisa ada di sana?"

"Aku tak tahu hyung. Demi apa aku ke sana? Apa jangan-jangan Monggu yang membawanya kesana?"

"Yak, Monggu tak pernah membawa barang keluyuran."

"Sudahlah Sehun-ah, besok kau beli saja yang baru." Kata Suho di sela-sela perdebatan Kai dan Sehun.

"Andwae."

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu ambil saja."

"Mwo? Aku harus mengambilnya?"

"Ne. Itukan milikmu." Sehun ragu dengan keputusan itu. Memang benar, jika ia tak mau beli lagi, berarti ia harus mengambilnya.

"Hyung, temani aku." Sehun langsung menarik Luhan.

"Ne."

"Tempatnya ada di ruang tengah, meja kecil di dekat perapian." Jelas Kai.

"Hyung, kau ikut, aku tak tahu tempatnya." Ajak Sehun.

"Mwo?! Andwae. Aku tak mau masuk ke rumah kotor itu lagi." Tolaknya.

"Jongin-ah, lebih baik antarkan dia. Hanya menunjukkan tempatnya." Kata Kris. Kai yang sebenarnya malas pun akhirnya menggangguk terpaksa.

"Ne, ne. Suho hyung, aku titip Monggu." Kai langsung menyerahkan Monggu pada Suho. Lalu mereka bertiga pun menuju rumah itu.

"Aish, kotor sekali tempat ini." Keluh sehun yang baru saja memasuki rumah tua itu.

"Kan sudah kubilang, tempatnya kumuh." Jawab Kai.

"Sayang sekali, padahal model rumahnya bagus. Tapi kenapa malah di tinggal pergi pemiliknya?" kata Luhan sembari melihat-lihat ruangan itu.

"Memang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Tempatnya sudah kotor dan penuh debu. Sehun ah, masuk ke ruangan itu, lalu lihat sebelah kiri. Ada meja kecil berwarna coklat terang. Di situlah ipodmu. Aku ingin menunggu di luar saja." Ucapnya sembari meninggalkan Luhan dan Sehun di ruang tamu.

"Hyung, jangan tinggalkan aku." Rengeknya kepada Luhan.

"Ne, hyung tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Lalu Sehun dan Luhan pun masuk ke dalam sementara Kai menunggu di luar. Saat Kai berada di luar, ada sesosok bayangan tengah mengamatinya. Saat kai menengok, bayangan itu menghilang. Di sisi lain Sehun masih saja mengeluh dengan keadaan rumah tua itu.

"Euh. Hyung, kenapa banyak sekali sih sarang laba-labanya?"

"Namanya juga rumah kosong. Mungkin ini sudah di tinggalkan pemiliknya selama bertahun-tahun. Makanya cepat ambil ipodmu. Kajja masuk ke ruang tengah." Lalu mereka masuk ke ruang tengah yang di beri tahu Kai tadi. Ruangan itu sangat gelap. Dan mereka menemukan foto Monalisa di dekat sebuah piano.

"Hyung, apa itu foto Monalisa yang di maksud Jongin hyung tadi?"

"Mollayo. Sepertinya memang ini." Luhan mengamatinya dengan seksama. Foto itu terlihat lebih menakutkan dari foto Monalisa yang biasa di jual di toko barang antik. Lalu Sehun melihat sebuah ipod di meja dekat pintu ruang bawah tanah yang terbuka.

"Ah, ipodku." Sehun segera menghampiri meja itu.

'Aneh, tadi Jongin hyung bilang ada di dekat perapian. Tapi kenapa bisa ada disini?' batinnya.

Saat Sehun tengah memastikan ipodnya tidak rusak, tiba-tiba lilin di sebelahnya menyala. Bulu kuduknya pun berdiri. Tiba-tiba ada suara langkah kaki dari ruang bawah tanah yang ada di sebelahnya itu. Suara itu samar-samar mendekat sambil mengeluarkan jeritan kecil. Luhan yang merasa ada yang tidak beres pun mendekati Sehun. Mereka terbelalak. Suasana menjadi bertambah gelap mencengkam. Suara itu semakin dekat, semakin dekat, dan semakin dekat.

_Jreeeng_

Piano didekat foto Monalisa itu bermain dengan sendirinya.

"Woooaaaa...!"

Mereka langsung berlari sekuat tenaga keluar dari sana. Kai langsung tersentak mendengar jeritan hyung dan dongsaengnya itu. Karena khawatir, Kai langsung masuk ke rumah itu. Namun ia melihat Luhan dan Sehun berlari kearahnya dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Lari...!" Luhan langsung menarik lengan Kai untuk segera keluar dari rumah itu. Kai yang masih heran dengan mereka berdua pun hanya ikut berlari tanpa tahu sebabnya. Melihat wajah pucatnya, suasana tidak memungkinkan untuk bertanya. Saat mereka masuk ke dorm lewat pintu belakang, semua member terkejut melihat wajah pucat Sehun dan Luhan yang langsung menutup pintu dengan nafas terengah-engah. Mereka berdua langsung terduduk lemas di lantai. Kai masih saja kebingungan sembari mendekati Suho. Lalu member lain mendekati Sehun dan Luhan dan memberinya air minum untuk menenangkan diri.

"Jongin-ah, ada apa dengan mereka?" tanya Suho.

"Molla, aku juga tak tahu. Tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar mereka menjerit. Lalu aku khawatir dan langsung menyusulnya. Saat bertemu mereka di ruang tamu, Luhan hyung menarik lenganku dan menyuruhku untuk berlari. Aku ikut-ikut saja walaupun sebenarnya hatiku masih bertanya-tanya." Mendengar penjelasan dari Kai, Suho langsung mendekati Luhan dan Sehun. Setelah memastikan mereka tenang, Suho menanyai Luhan yang terlihat sudah lebih baik dari Sehun.

"Hyung, ada apa? Kenapa kalian terlihat ketakutan?"

"Jangan pernah kesana.."

"Luhan, sebenarnya ada apa dengan rumah tua itu?" tambah Kris yang bahkan kepalanya sudah di penuhi tanda tanya yang besar.

"Tadi, di ruang tengah, ada sebuah jalan bawah tanah yang terbuka. Tak sengaja, kami mendengar langkah kaki dan jeritan dari sana. Dia semakin mendekat. Dan tiba-tiba ada sebuah piano yang bermain dengan sendirinya. Lebih baik jangan pernah kesana. Rumah itu mengerikan."

"Berarti tadi hantu dong." Ucap Xiumin yang langsung membuat mereka semua terbelalak. Mereka sampai tak menyangka kalau rumah mereka dekat dengan tempat angker.

"G.. Ge.. jangan beranda kau." Kata Tao yang mulai ketakutan kembali.

"Aku tidak bercanda. Memangnya ada piano yang bermain dengan sendirinya jika tidak ada hantu yang memainkannya?"

"Ge..."

"Sudahlah. Kalau itu memang rumah angker, jangan sampai salah satu dari kita kesana lagi." Ucap Suho yang mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Aku tak akan kesana."

"Aku juga."

"Aku juga."

"Ne, ne. Hyung, Sehunie, lupakan saja kejadian tadi. Anggap saja kejadian itu tak pernah terjadi. Gwechana, kita bersama-sama di sini." Kata Suho dengan bijaknya. Mereka mengangguk. Sedikit demi sedikit Sehun dan Luhan sudah mulai tenang.

_Tok Tok Tok_

"Ne, sebentar." D.O segera membuka pintu.

"Annyeonghaseyo..."

"Annyeong, Taeyeon noona, Yoona noona. Silahkan masuk." D.O pun mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

"Gomawo. Wah, dorm baru kalian sangat nyaman." Ucap Taeyeon.

"Dormnya juga lebih besar dari dorm kita. Iya kan eonnie." Tambah Yoona.

"Ne."

"Hehehe... Kajja kita ke dalam saja noona. Jongin dan yang lainnya ada di ruang tengah." Ajak D.O. Mereka mengangguk dan menuju ruang tengah. Kedatangannya di sambut oleh 11 namja lainnya.

"Annyeong..."

"Annyeong..."

"Ah, Taeyeon noona, Yoona noona. Ada perlu apa kemari?" tanya Suho.

"Kami ingin melihat dorm baru kalian." Jawab Taeyeon sembari mendekati Kai yang tengah mengelus-elus Monggu. Melihat siapa yang datang, Monggu langsung bangkit menghampiri Taeyeon.

_Guk Guk Guk_

"Monggu.."

"Apa perlu kubuatkan minum noona?" tawar D.O.

"Tak usah repot-repot Kyungsoo-yah, nanti jika kami haus kami akan ambil sendiri." Jawab Yoona.

"Arraseo." Tiba-tiba Taeyeon merasakan suhu tubuh Monggu menjadi panas.

"Jonginie, apa dia sakit?"

"Sepertinya iya. Dari tadi ia tidak mau makan. Noona, apa kau bawa makanan kesukaannya?"

"Ne, aku bawa. Ambilkan piring." Jongin mengangguk dan menuju dapur untuk mengambil piring. Tiba-tiba ia merasa ada yang mengamatinya. Saat menengok ke belakang, ternyata tidak ada apa-apa.

'Ah, mungkin hanya perasaanku.' Batinnya dalam hati. Lalu ia kembali ke ruang tengah.

"Ini noona." Lalu Taeyeon meletakkan makanan kesuakaan Monggu ke dalam piring. Namun Monggu menolak makanan itu.

"Monggu, ayo makan. Kenapa kau menolak makanan kesukaanmu? Monggu..." Sudah beberapa kali Taeyeon menyuruh Monggu untuk makan, namun hasilnya nihil, Monggu sama sekali tidak mau makan.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomon toilet dimana?"

"Oh, noona lurus saja ke sana lalu belok kanan."

"Gomawo." Lalu Taeyeon pun ke toilet. Taeyeon merasakan aura aneh di sela-sela langkahnya. Saat ia keluar dari toilet, ia merasakan ada orang yang lewat di belakangnya. Saat ia mengeceknya, ternyata tidak ada apa-apa. Lalu ia kembali ke ruang tengah bersama yang lainnya. Di lihatnya satu persatu dari mereka. Mereka sama sekali tak merasakan apa yang ia rasakan. Lalu ia menghampiri Kai, Suho, dan D.O yang sedang membujuk Monggu untuk makan.

"Noona, ottokhe, Monggu tak mau makan." Ucap Kai.

"Apa perlu membawanya ke dokter hewan?" tambah Suho. Taeyeon kembali melihat Monggu, panas badannya bukan karena ia sakit. Tapi ia seperti ketakutan sehingga ia tak mau makan.

"Sepertinya ia tak mau makan bukan karena sakit."

"Maksudnya?"

"Jonginie, apakah ada suatu hal yang membuat Monggu menjadi seperti ini?"

"Sebelumnya ada, ia masuk ke rumah kosong di dekat dorm kami. Ia menggonggongi foto Monalisa di sana. Saat ku gendong keluar, tiba-tiba gonggongannya berhenti dan badannya langsung lemas. Kukira dia demam." Taeyeon kembali mengelus-elus Monggu yang kini hanya merunduk memandangi makanan di depannya.

"Monggu tidak demam. Ia seperti ketakutan."

"Ne. Memang, ia langsung ketakutan setelah keluar dari rumah itu. Rumah itu seperti berhantu." Lalu Taeyeon menggendong Monggu ke pangkuannya.

"Monggu, gwechana. Takkan terjadi apa-apa. Makanlah dulu." Monggu tidak berkutik. Tiba-tiba suhunya kembali panas. Dan Monggu ketakutan. Taeyeon merasakan aura panas di depannya. Perasaannya tidak enak. Perlahan ia mendongak ke depan. Matanya terbelalak. Tepat di belakang Kai, ada sesosok makhluk berbaju hitam dengan rambut terurai kedepan menutupi wajahnya sedang merunduk. Makhluk itu mendongak dan memperlihatkan wajah seramnya yang penuh darah. Taeyeon sudah terbiasa melihat hal-hal gaib seperti itu. Tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Auranya sangat kuat dan di penuhi kehausan akan nyawa. Mungkin inilah hantu yang di takuti Monggu. Hantu itu menatap Taeyeon dengan tajam. Tangannya menunjuk ke arah pintu seolah-olah menyuruhnya untuk pergi dari sini. Kai mulai heran dengan Taeyeon yang mengamati belakangnya dengan sangat aneh.

"Noona? Gwechana." Taeyeon mulai sadar. Perlahan Tayeon berdiri dan berjalan mundur menghampiri Yoona yang sedang asyik mengobrol dengan Xiumin dan Luhan. Semua menatapnya aneh.

"Yoona, kita harus pergi dari sini."

"MWO?!" mereka semua terkejut.

"Kenapa buru-buru noona?" tanya Baekhyun. Taeyeon hanya diam dan segera menarik Yoona keluar.

"Mianhe, kami pergi dulu. Annyeong." Semua masih menatapnya heran karena Taeyeon bebicara dengan nada sedikit gemetar.

"Annyeong." Mereka memandangi mobil yang di kendarai Taeyeon dan Yoona yang kini sudah berlalu.

"Jongin-ah, ada apa dengan noonamu itu?" tanya Baekhyun. Kai hanya menggeleng tanda tidak tahu. Tak lama kemudian Kai mendapat SMS dari Taeyeon.

_From : Taeyeon noona_

_Jonginie, kau dan yang lainnya tidak bisa tinggal di sana. Kalian dalam bahaya. Sebaiknya segera tinggalkan tempat itu. _

"MWO?!"

"Jongin-ah, Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Kris yang langsung merasa aneh dengan SMS tersebut. Kai hanya menggeleng. Jika Taeyeon mengatakan hal serius seperti itu, berarti memang ada yang tidak beres.

_Permainan baru saja di mulai_

TBC


End file.
